


A Disordered World

by SamuelJames



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not the man he used to be and he's kind of okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Disordered World

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: A Disordered World_   
> _Character: Rick Grimes_   
> _Rating: PG-13_   
> _Summary: He's not the man he used to be and he's kind of okay with that._   
> _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html) prompt  The Walking Dead (TV), any, the right thing._   
> _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
> _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Rick used to know what the right thing was, his uniform and badge put him firmly on the side of right and he was proud of what he did but rights and wrongs took on a whole new meaning when the world went to shit. The right thing now is guided by the overriding principle of protecting his people and has meant eliminating threats both living and undead, breaking into homes to steal supplies, teaching his son the most efficient ways to kill and becoming someone that his previous self would have arrested long ago. It ain't all bad though, he's trying to make it right with Judith by giving her the attention he was too screwed up to give in her first few days, by acknowledging the part that the whole group has played in her care and by remembering those they've lost so she'll know about her mom and Shane too - because maybe Judith isn't his at all but that don't change the way he feels about her one bit.


End file.
